


nothing really matters to me (but you)

by wjh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Wearing Tony's Clothes, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony's MIT Sweater, power trio is pretty minor actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: “Penis, didn’t you hear me? Where’d you get the fake MIT sweatshirt from?” Flash yells, even though he’s only a few steps behind them.Peter looks down his front, only now noticing his outfit: black Converse, blue jeans, and Tony’s MIT jumper. Nothing outlandish or out of the ordinary if you ask him…Wait.Tony’s MIT jumper?





	nothing really matters to me (but you)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [spider-sloth](https://spider-sloth.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> [guess what i had on replay while i was writing this??](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ)

“Hey, Penis! Where’d you get the sweater? Did you steal it from somewhere?”

Flash’s voice is loud enough to make Peter startle, only Ned’s arm around his shoulders keeping him from jumping.

In all fairness, Flash’s voice probably isn’t _that_ loud, but Peter has a splitting headache that his overloaded senses are not helping with. Everything is dialed up to an eleven at the moment and his entire body _hurts_. Flash is annoying on a good day, but today isn’t shaping up to a good one and Flash is going to get on his nerves before long. Peter just _knows_ he will.

Ned nudges him to get his attention and Peter focuses on him instead. His boyfriend’s heartbeat is strong and soothing. His scent of clean laundry, green apples, and a spice Peter can’t quite place permeates the air around them. Everything that is Ned invades his senses and grounds him. The school hallway is bustling with activity and a thousand different smells, but Peter’s able to push past that thanks to his boyfriend for one brief moment until Flash speaks up again.

“Penis, didn’t you hear me? Where’d you get the fake MIT sweatshirt from?” Flash yells, even though he’s only a few steps behind them.

Peter looks down his front, only now noticing his outfit: black Converse, blue jeans, and Tony’s MIT jumper. Nothing outlandish or out of the ordinary if you ask him…

Wait.

 _Tony’s MIT jumper_?

When the hell did Peter put that on? Why was it even in his closet? _When_ did it get into his closet?

God, it’s too early for this. It’s barely after second period and here Peter is in the middle of the hallway with a headache. Wearing _Tony Stark’s_ clothes.

He panics briefly, his headache forgotten until Ned nudges him again with a concerned look on his face. Peter inhales deeply, barely sparing Flash a glance as he continues to walk to third period.

“It’s Mr. Stark’s. Guess I wasn’t paying attention when I got dressed this morning,” Peter finally replies, smiling when Ned gasps a tiny “Oh, my God” under his breath.

Flash rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Yeah, right. No one’s going to actually believe that, Penis. Why do you try so hard to lie to everyone about being an SI intern?”

Peter raises one brow, frowning as Flash shoulder checks him while he passes by. “Because it's true?”

“ _Sure_. I _totally_ believe you,” Flash says over his shoulder, disappearing quickly in the crowded hallway.

“Forget him. He doesn't know what he’s talking about, but if he says that in front of our girlfriend later, I’m pretty sure she’ll beat the snot out of him again,” Ned assures him, pulling Peter closer into his side as he does. “Speaking of MJ, she wants to know if you’re still available for our date on Sunday. We can’t be a thruple if it's only her and I having dates all the time, man. We gotta have some quality time as _three_.”

Peter nods his head and leans into Ned’s warmth. “Yeah, I’m good for Sunday. Aunt May’s gonna drive me to the movies on her way to work, so I’ll meet you guys there.”

Ned laughs and goes on tiptoe to press a kiss to the curve of Peter’s cheek, a light pink flush growing darker across his face. “Awesome, babe.”

Peter smiles and rubs a hand over his temple but does his best to ignore the pressure building up in his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of the day finds Peter nursing a pounding headache, barely being able to concentrate in class, and ignoring Flash’s continuous jabs on his choice of clothing.

By lunch, Peter gives in and takes the jumper off. He stuffs it into his backpack and braves through the sudden chill that befalls him. MJ and Ned throw their own jackets over his head and laugh when he almost topples over in surprise, Peter’s headache dulling as he takes in their smiles. He gives them their jackets back once the lunch hour is done though and does his best to pretend like he isn’t cold.

He’s doing well until he climbs into a townhouse car after school and Happy turns in his seat to level a glare at him. Peter freezes, wondering what he did now to gain such a response. He only _just_ got into the car after all.

“Kid, it is fifty-six degrees outside. Why don’t you have a sweater on?” Happy barks, his voice sharp and loud.

Peter barely manages to stop himself from wincing and quickly pulls Tony’s sweater out of his backpack. “I put on Mr. Stark’s sweater by mistake, so I took it off.”

Happy’s expression softens marginally, but his voice is still firm when he says, “Tony would give you his entire wardrobe so you would never feel the cold again, kid. Wearing _one_ of his sweaters isn’t going to make him mad.”

Peter only shrugs, pulling the jumper over his head to make Happy turn and start the car. The vents blast powerful drafts of hot air and it is only then that Peter realizes how truly cold he really is. He starts to shiver, clutching his backpack to his chest as Happy drives.

The headache that’s been bothering him all day comes back with a vengeance, causing Peter to wince. Traffic and the whole state of New York apparently want to filter through his hearing and take up residence in his head. Peter opens his backpack and shoves his mask on, grateful when Karen immediately dulls his input sensors. Happy stares at him in the rearview mirror but says nothing about his peculiar get-up.

Peter leans back in his seat and finally relaxes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once Happy pulls up to the curb in front of Stark Tower, Peter reluctantly pulls his mask off and flinches as the world comes back at him with full force.

Peter closes his backpack and steps out of the car, stumbling on the way but managing to catch himself on the door. His face and neck flush with embarrassment knowing that Happy saw that and moves quickly to close the door dutifully behind him.

“Bye, Happy. Thank you for the ride,” Peter says as the car door shuts and Happy waves a hand at him before driving away.

Being on the street isn’t doing any favors for Peter right now so he rushes towards the grand doors leading into the tower. He waves at Myah and Arnaldo, the receptionists on duty at the moment, and heads to the elevator that will take him to Tony’s lab. Peter rubs his arms as he waits for the elevator doors to open, a small shiver rolling down his back.

The lobby is loud and smelly just like the school hallways were earlier making it hard for Peter to focus. He doesn’t have Ned or MJ to ground him now. Someone yells something to his left and he flinches, clapping his hands over his ears.

He practically falls into the elevator when the doors slide open and grabs onto one of the rails, tipping his head back until it rests on the cool metal. His knees are shaking and his heart is beating faster with each passing second. He feels like he’s out at sea, trying desperately to get back to shore as he concentrates on his breathing. Everything is much quieter in the elevator, which helps until FRIDAY speaks up and Peter jumps onto the ceiling in surprise.

“Welcome back, Peter. Boss is waiting for you in the lab.”

Peter rubs one of his hands over his eyes, the lights too close and too bright now that he’s on the ceiling. His headache is making everything hazy now and in the next moment, Peter is sprawled on the floor with a sharp pain in his arm and no idea how he got there.

FRIDAY doesn’t say anything, but Peter can feel the elevator moving at an alarming pace now.

The elevator stops soon after and the doors open with a sharp ding that makes Peter hiss in pain. He’s looking at the back of one of the couches in the main room, Tony’s lab down the hall behind it. Peter tries to get up from the floor and groans when he falls back almost instantly, not able to support his own weight suddenly.

He winces when the tapping of harsh footsteps echoes down the hallway coming from the lab and suddenly Tony is running towards him. He falls to his knees beside Peter, frantic and voice muffled as he says something to him. Peter can barely focus on his mentor’s face, feeling slightly nauseous when Tony pulls him into a sitting position.

Tony settles him down until Peter’s practically in his lap, arms over the older man’s shoulders and his face buried in Tony’s throat. Peter lets his eyelids flutter shut and inhales deeply, doing his best to focus on that alone. When that doesn’t work, he shifts until his face is squished into Tony’s chest and listens for his heartbeat, sighing once it becomes the only thing he can hear.

Now that he isn’t on the verge of passing out, Peter can feel Tony rubbing circles into his back as well. It’s comforting enough to bring everything back into a less sharp focus than before. He sighs, pulling back to grab his backpack and pull his mask back on. Karen greets him urgently, his vitals flashing bright red. He can still feel his headache but he’s listening to Tony’s heartbeat now and Karen is successfully muffling everything else.

“Kid?” Tony asks, his voice rough enough to make Peter wince.

Peter coughs, pressing a hand to his head. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. Overload. I think I have a cold now too.”

Tony pulls him into his arms again, holding him to his chest. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, Pete. How long have you been dealing with sensory overload?”

“All day, really, but MJ and Ned helped during school. Didn’t get bad until I stepped into the tower.”

“Alright, kid. FRIDAY’s saying your temperature is too low, so let’s warm you up while I work on something to help with your senses. Sound good?” Tony sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

Peter nods, laughing when Tony mutters a string of curse words under his breath. His mentor pulls away from their embrace and gets onto his knees, ruffling Peter’s curls as he does. Tony stands up then helps Peter get back on his own two feet. Peter grips his backpack tightly in one hand and clings to his mentor with the other.

Slowly, they make their way out of the elevator and towards the lab. Once there, Tony pushes Peter onto the couch that only showed up after Peter’s second visit there and leaves. Peter doesn’t worry about that and lays back, settling himself onto the cushions as he awaits Tony’s return.

His mentor comes back, arms piled with blankets, and throws them on top of Peter. He can’t help the laugh that startled out of him, but Tony smiles too as he kneels to fix the blankets around him then stands up once more.

“Alright, kid. Karen is going to keep FRIDAY updated on your temperature while I work. I know you don’t need glasses, but you used to wear them before, didn't you?” Tony asks as he rummages through a drawer.

Peter nods, smiling when Tony makes an “Aha!” noise as he pulls out a pair of black-framed glasses. “Yeah, I did. They were already getting old by the time I became Spider-Man though.”

Tony nods, pulling up specs on the glasses and readying himself to get to work. “Well, these are going to be for when your senses are too high. They'll dull your eyesight and I’ll work on some nondescript earphones that you can wear during school without them getting confiscated. You alright with that, kid?”

“Yeah,” Peter says, feeling better by the minute. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s Tony, Petey.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Peter grins, pulling the blankets more firmly around him until he’s comfortable as he watches Tony do what he’s best at.

Taking care of Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)


End file.
